


Halloween Eve

by spacedaydreamer



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, there's never enough cute family fluff drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Clover hears something going bump in the night- but she's definitely not scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, but i just love anything that's the ZE cast in incredibly domestic situations,,,

“I don’t believe in ghosts. I don’t believe in ghosts. I absolutely do not believe in ghosts.” However, it was Halloween, she was home alone, and honestly believing in ghosts or not _anyone_ would be freaked out by the sounds of the floorboards creaking from outside their room in these circumstances.

Wait, what was that sound?

Clover jumped, when she heard the soft sounds of her brother’s harp being played, not even a full song- just random strings being plucked, without much regard for any musicality.

Ok, so she didn’t believe in ghosts, but it was totally normal to grab a baseball bat before leaving your room, right? Slowly, she opened the door, turned the corner, and in the living room, stood- was that a ghost?

Clover _definitely_ didn’t scream, nope.

She did, however, give an indignant huff at the sounds of laughter, the same gentle laugh that she was quite familiar with, as the figure pulled the sheet off of his head and gave her a wry smile. 

“Happy Halloween, Clover.”

Oh, she would _so_ be getting her brother back for that.


End file.
